da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Brielle Cormick
Appearance Brielle is all rounded edges and curls, with a freckled baby face and deep blue eyes. Her red-blonde hair is a wild halo of curls around her head, cut short to keep from getting tangled too badly. She often has an impish smile on her face. Her medium height and not ungenerous figure is nevertheless devoid of hard angles as well, every facet of her soft and rounded, a product of sheltered life in the Circle. She looks very soft as well, and would perhaps be able to pass off as a very non-threatening mage if it wasn’t for her…problem. Personality Brielle has had to struggle against a dual nature her whole life, being naturally mischievous and attention-seeking, while also knowing that calling attention to herself and her ‘problem’ could have very well made her Tranquil before her Harrowing. She tries to maintain a meek front but is very defensive of her magic and her abilities. Has a slight inferiority complex when it comes to magical control. She has difficulty focusing for long stretches of time. Biography Brielle was born in Denerim, discovered at the age of two to be 'sparking,' emitting little electric shocks around her body as she happily built her block tower. Her parents only too glad to be rid of their little monster, she was originally transported to Orlais, where it was discovered that, despite their proximity to the Divine, the First Enchanter was a bloated idiot and could do nothing for the baby. Still, she managed to live there a few years, diminishing her sparking occurrences down to only when she was particularly excited (upset, angry, happy) before she reduced the First's favorite tapestry to cinders and was shipped to Antiva. In Antiva they discovered that, along with the electricity emissions, she lacked the finesse to do anything that did not affect massive areas. Electrical storms and fireballs were easy for her, as long as they were big. She could explode magic with force or drag people in. She could not do anything small. Everything small tended to backfire in her face. The Enchanters were completely stumped. Eventually, she was shunted from Circle to Circle before ending up in Ferelden almost directly after the Blight. The Circle in Ferelden was still barely recovered and, while they would have gladly welcomed any other mage into the fold, Brielle's inability to control her magic was a special case they did not have the manpower to take on. Still, the only Circle left for her was Kirkwall and while Greagoir found it to be the only option, Irving worried (from correspondence with Orsino) that she would simply be made Tranquil there. In an effort to prevent this, he had her take her Harrowing. While she passed, and quickly, her inability to make her magic operate on a small scale and her continued sparking forced Irving's hand. They did not have the resources or time to deal with just one mage. So Brielle was packed up, and shipped off to Kirkwall. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Fereldans Category:Circle Mages